


金蔷薇

by Longan



Category: Juventus - Fandom
Genre: Federico Bernardeschi/Cristiano Ronaldo - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longan/pseuds/Longan
Summary: 贝壳花，教父au，不定期更新





	金蔷薇

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章

费德里科姿态慵懒地倚靠在门外的墙面，修长的双腿交叠，一身纯黑西装搭配浅色领带，右手则夹着纸烟。背后的雕花壁纸印刻朵朵金色蔷薇，繁杂凸起的线条有些硌手。他等得百般聊赖，用指尖摸索描绘着那些花纹，再向上缓缓地吐出烟雾凝成的圆圈。  
离他站着的瓷砖六七米远处，是走廊尽头的窄窗，贴着色彩斑斓的玻璃纸，被一棵高大的月桂树的枝叶覆盖。模糊的吵闹笑声从树底传来，有几个孩子大概正在小楼下面追逐嬉戏。青年听见声响，走过去用手夹着烟拉开玻璃窗，浓郁的月桂花香立刻沁进这栋建筑。  
“少爷，里面有请。”  
棕红皮革包裹的厚重胡桃木门突然从里面被推开，戴着金丝边眼镜的柯林斯出现在他眼前。管家头发花白，身材中等却没有佝偻，无论对谁神态都是毕恭毕敬宠辱不惊的模样。费德里科看了这个为家族效忠近五十年的仆人一眼，淡淡地“嗯”了一声，然后直起身子，随手把燃着的烟头向墙面摁灭。烟蒂掉落的瞬间，一个烧焦的丑陋黑洞就出现在簇金繁花之间。  
柯林斯皱起眉头，嘴角抽搐两下，一副欲言又止的表情，又随即恢复平静。青年瞧见了，微笑着轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，声线平稳温柔，像是在安抚他的情绪，“对不起，我相信你会处理好这个的——他在等我，是吧？”  
忠仆清清嗓子，“是的。教父就在——”  
“不，不是。柯林斯，你完全搞错了。我说的可不是教父。”  
他打断管家的话头，并故意把“教父”的发音咬得很重，继续带笑微微摇晃脑袋，却没有要解释的意思，而是径直走了进去。  
室内窗帘材质是墨绿天鹅绒，穗状的流苏低垂扫在手工羊毛地毯，玻璃窗被遮得严严实实，外面的艳阳没泄露分毫，天花板的水晶灯却是明晃晃地亮着。青年早已习惯于这样的神秘氛围，甚至私底下称之为“死刑犯告解室”。他略微弯腰朝坐在皮质躺椅里精神矍铄的老人致意，“教父。”眼神扫视了一圈四周，最后却看向室内唯一的站在老人身后的男人。  
那男人大概三十岁左右，穿着白衬衫黑毛衣，体态修长有力，正神色镇静的低头整理手中的一沓文件。他的长相英俊睫毛卷翘，有着棕色瞳孔和偏薄的嘴唇，发型则一丝不苟，额发和鬈毛全部用发胶固定往后梳拢，露出光洁饱满鬓角整齐的额头。但费德里科知道，要是用水沾湿那些小卷毛，它们就会调皮地耷拉在额间或者直接翘起来。  
似乎是回想起了那样可爱的场景，青年情不自禁地嘴角上扬。  
“你该叫我父亲。”教父沙哑迟缓的声音打扰了费德里科的思绪，他抬眼看看自己的儿子，眼中精光闪烁，又轻轻瞌下眼皮。  
“这可不行。你教我的，怎么说来着——想要活着就要遵守的规矩——”  
“不要说这些有的没的，我聪明的儿子。”老人轻轻咳嗽，开始用钢笔在克里斯蒂亚诺递到手边的文件签字，“说说真正重要的事吧。”  
“我认为我的聪明可能是遗传于你。”青年垂下眼睑低笑，“并且真正重要的事没什么好说的，那人死了，三枪。”  
“为什么开了三枪？”没等教父发问，屋里的那个男人终于开腔了。他迈着步子走到茶几旁倒了杯咖啡，然后端到老人的办公桌旁，漂亮的棕眼睛却一直紧盯着费德里科。  
“没瞄准。你比我更清楚，枪法再厉害也总有失手的时候。”费德里科语气镇定，他从怀里掏出一枚钻石戒指扔到桌面，还带着一点儿干涸的血迹，“喏，他可能吞了货倒卖之后还想去夏威夷岛度结婚蜜月呢。”  
教父示意男人把戒指收好销毁，然后端起咖啡啜了一口，“来一杯吗？克里斯蒂亚诺的咖啡煮的很不错。”  
“大概不需要，因为我只喝白兰地或威士忌。”费德里科来到低矮的酒柜边，挑了瓶好酒用玻璃杯给自己倒着琥珀色的液体，像是调侃地说，“你可不应该把戒指给克里斯，要知道他最喜欢的就是钻石。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺猛然抬起头看着他，表情有些愠怒，他瞪了青年一眼，沉声道，“这你大可放心，因为对我来说，这颗实在太小了。”  
“担心这个不如担心一下你的枪法。”这个统治意大利黑手党几十年的老人似乎对青年的表现不甚满意，他沉默半晌，然后意有所指地开口说道，“克里斯蒂亚诺做的很好，有些事他在就会放心许多。”  
“我也这么觉得。”青年一口饮尽杯底灼热的酒液，表情似笑非笑，“哦对了，尊敬的教父，我要到俱乐部看看那里情况，但我又喝了酒，”他举着手里的空酒杯，“让克里斯开车送我去吧。”

 

“你不该在他面前叫我克里斯。要是有下次，我发誓，费德里科，我会把你装进麻袋拖到巷子里打一顿。”  
等费德里科走出小楼时，那群玩耍的孩子早已不见踪影。他跟着克里斯来到车库，男人打开车门，就把大叠的照片扔在了他的胸口。  
“轻点儿克里斯，我知道你不会给我揉的。”他像是在抱怨，然后瞄了一眼照片，惊讶道，“你这么关心我？”  
“三枪，”克里斯蒂亚诺坐进车里，动作熟练地点上烟，“先是废掉他的腿，再腰腹一枪开始大量失血，最后眉心——砰！”他做了个射击的动作，语气带着嘲讽，“他流着血爬出七八米。教父说错了，你的枪法实在太好，需要我要观摩学习。”  
“唔，那我们需要更多的相处时间来练习——”费德里科把照片塞进自己怀里，思索着认真说道。  
“我不明白，”克里斯蒂亚诺不耐烦地摆摆手，把车钥匙插进锁孔，“你何必这么折磨他，一个小人物而已。”  
“因为我当时在想自己有多久没和你做爱了，这让我很恼火。”费德里科的语气很是平静，仿佛说出这话跟说今晚要吃什么没有区别。  
男人抽烟的姿势顿了顿，耳尖悄悄地染上绯红，却又若无其事地启动车辆。“哦？那你还真是够意气用事的。”  
“哈，是的。他还问我知不知道我母亲怎么死的，你猜我怎么回答他的？”  
车厢里的气氛突然变得凝重，克里斯蒂亚诺面无表情地咬着嘴里的烟，目视前方，不发一言。“我回答他——也许和他的死因一样。”费德里科伸手揉捏着克里斯唇角的烟头，然后拿出来自己吸了一口，“说实在的，我可以打他八枪，爬二十米都没问题。”  
“那我替曼珠多谢你手下手下留情，要知道街道的血迹可不好善后。”克里斯猛踩油门加速向俱乐部方向驶去，皱着眉头显得很烦躁，“于是不止三枪？”  
“最后那枪是死后补的，检查的话就是窒息死亡。” 费德里科把烟重新塞回他嘴里，“不要去那儿，去你家。”  
“不行。我的任务就是——”  
克里斯蒂亚诺的声音戛然而止，青年倾身吻住了他的嘴唇，威士忌和香烟混合着浓烈荷尔蒙的味道充斥在他的鼻息，灵巧的舌尖钻进他的口腔翻搅，温柔里带着侵略性的强势。男人想要把他推开，可身体却先不由自主地开始回吻。  
“你不该在詹姆斯屋里瞪我，当时我就硬了。”过了一会儿两人分开时都有些呼吸急促，费德里科离开克里斯蒂亚诺的嘴唇，舔舐着那浑圆小巧的耳垂。温热的气息喷在柔软的脸颊，并且用力地抓住他的手腕，强硬地摁向自己胯间。  
“这个不能怪我…”克里斯试图使劲缩回手臂，费德里科的力气却大得惊人。  
“我很想你,克里斯。”

终于克里斯蒂亚诺还是妥协了。两人回到了他的公寓，还没等到家就在电梯里再次激烈地接吻。男人一边模糊地回忆电梯里有没有监控，一边应对青年狂热的激情和在自己屁股上大力揉捏的双手。好不容易出了电梯，费德里科就把他压在门上，边咬他的脖子边在他的浑身摸索，声音因为欲望变得沙哑，“钥匙，给我钥匙。你不会想在走廊里干起来的。”  
克里斯蒂亚诺勉强找到那个小小的金属玩意儿并打开房门，他们立刻就跌进屋里，倒在木质地板上。但这没有影响两人兴致勃发的欲望，大半个月没有见面让他们都变得有些难耐，费德里科索性把克里斯拉到就近的沙发，迅速扒掉他的裤子，甚至没有完全解开那件衬衫。  
“润滑剂呢？”克里斯蒂亚诺跪趴在沙发垫问道，这个姿势更方便被进入。  
“这是你家，亲爱的。”费德里科凑过去亲了亲他的脸，然后在茶几柜乱翻一通，终于把那要命的管状物找了出来。  
因为许久没做，第一次显得有些困难。费德里科的鬓角滴下汗水，他穿的衣服还算整齐，只有裤链被完全拉开，胯间那火热的硬挺埋进男人的体内，正一寸寸地往深处顶进。  
“放松点儿，你夹得太紧了。”克里斯蒂亚诺低声呜咽，费德里科忍不住打了那挺翘结实的屁股两巴掌，惹得男人的大腿根都在发抖。  
他们先是在客厅沙发交欢，短暂不适后是难以言喻的愉悦。可怜的家具被疾速的抖动弄得不断后移，克里斯蒂亚诺刚开始还压抑着呻吟，但不断攀升的快感让他头脑发昏，几乎是快被操哭出声。青年死死地钳住他的腰部，使劲在他体内抽插顶弄，并逼迫着他说出一些淫词浪语，最后几次凶猛的撞击下，深深地射进男人的肉穴最深处。  
接着他们又转移到卧室，在柔软的大床上，克里斯蒂亚诺骑在费德里科的胯间抬动浮沉，青年的双手青筋毕露，扶着他坚韧窄瘦的腰部，有力地向上捣弄。等到他失去力气，生理性的眼泪沾湿费德里科的胸膛，费德里科翻身把他压在底下，边蹂躏那两颗粉红肉珠边不紧不慢的浅抽深插，直到克里斯蒂亚诺放弃似的哀求，“快一点儿…费德里科，用力…”  
“你说什么，克里斯？”  
“...用力，用力操我…妈的…”  
费德里科笑着去亲他的唇角，猛然加大抽插的力度，克里斯蒂亚诺猝不及防高声呻吟。可没过一会儿，他就受不了了。  
“不行…这太过了，慢一点儿…”男人气喘吁吁，抬手挡住眼睛。  
青年像是没听见他的话，自顾自地俯身律动，还把他的手拿开移到唇边，吻了起来。  
克里斯蒂亚诺被强烈的快感几乎逼得窒息，他的喉音已经变得沙哑，修长的双腿失去力气只能勉强夹在青年的腰际，他泄愤似的一口咬在费德里科的肩膀上面，留下浅浅的一圈圆牙印。  
“嘶——”费德里科倒吸一口气，然后嗤笑着把他上半身捞进怀里，这样的姿势让坚硬的欲望进入的更深。“你上面的嘴和下面的一样不老实。”


End file.
